


My Family Within My sight

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Skimmons Week [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wakes up in a panic and runs to their baby's room in a hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family Within My sight

Jemma jumped awake as she heard a loud gasp next to her and the bed rocked, she blinked her eyes open and turned over quickly, confused. Skye wasn’t facing her and had swung her legs over the bed, bending over with her face in her hands, she was breathing heavily. Jemma reached over and lightly touched Skye on the shoulder, the other woman jumped. 

“Skye, darling are you alright?”

Skye mumbled harshly and shook her head jerkily just before she nearly launched herself off the bed and out of their bedroom, never looking back at her concerned wife. Jemma, now seriously panicked, stood up clumsily and followed Skye. She jogged forward, wrapping a light housecoat over her shoulders, as Skye disappeared from the hallway into Chloe’s nursery and shut the door. Jemma took a quick breath and opened the door, trying to be quiet as not to wake the sleeping baby. She stood in the doorway and watched as Skye leaned her arms onto the crib, looking down at the sleeping child. Her hair was tangled and falling over her shoulders as she looked into the crib. 

“Skye, tell me what’s wrong. Is she Okay?”

Jemma strided over next to Skye, now also checking the baby worridly. She put the back of her hand on Chloe’s tiny forhead; No fever, she looked completely peaceful. Skye stood up straight and sniffed wiping her eyes hurridly, finally out of her trance. 

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine. I’m sorry, I--”

She laughed ruefully, still not looking at the scientist. 

“I had a nightmare…”

She seemed to be getting teary eyed again and Jemma rubbed her wife’s arm gently.

“About Chloe?”

Skye nodded quickly, looking down at her daughter sleeping peacefully. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Skye made no move but she made a little acknowledgment, normally she wouldn’t want to share something like a nightmare but the two of them promised not to hide them. They lived a dangerous life and had been through traumatic experiences and they soon learned that keeping things from each other only made everything worse. 

“I heard… Like, a voice.. Or maybe it was just a noise.. I don’t know, coming from her room. I turned around and tried to shake you awake, but you didn’t wake up… So I just went into the room.. And I could see somebody.. I man, I think, in all black. He was picking Chloe up, I tried to yell but nothing came out and I couldn’t move. He looked at me.. And he had this cruel smile… I kept trying to attack him.. But I couldn’t move…”

Jemma kept her hand on Skye’s arm as she talked and the farther along she got, the more emotional she became.

“He took her out the window and she was crying but I couldn’t move.. No matter how much I tried.. And he just--- He just took her away-- My baby--”

She cried as silently as she could as they were in a nursery. Jemma pulled her in and let her lay her head on her shoulders as she rubbed her wife’s back and stroked her tangled hair. 

“That must have been terrifying.. Ssshhhh… Darling, it’s alright”

They stayed there for a while, standing next to Chloe’s crib as Jemma comforted her wife. 

“No one’s taking our baby away, darling. She’s perfectly fine.”

Skye nodded into Jemma’s shoulder and the scientist laughed lightly. 

“But can you imagine if somebody actually did try to kidnap Chloe?”

She laughed and shook her head over Skye.

“We work for shield, darling and we have so many friends in high places, super heroes, and deadly agents.. And even a few aliens”

She lifted Skye’s head so that she could look into her red and watery eyes, making sure that she was listening.

“And they could cat-sit while we went and kicked some major arse for trying to take our baby.”

Skye laughed and wrapped her arms around Jemma’s waste, shaking her head. 

“Thank you, baby.”

“It’s alright, darling. Having a baby makes everything a bit more wonderful and terrifying, doesn’t it?”

Skye sniffed and nodded her head into Jemma’s chest. 

“It does. But I guess I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Skye straightened up and Jemma smiled up at her, tugging a piece of her hair away from her face. 

“That’s better. Are you ready to go back to bed?

Skye looked over nervously at the crib and her sleeping daughter. Jemma nodded understandingly and sighed. 

“Then this will do, I suppose.”

“What--?”

Jemma got on her knees and nudged her way to the far wall, grabbing a teddy bear on her way over and motioning for Skye to join her. She smiled and obliged. Skye ended up with her back to the wall and Jemma laying comfortable in her arms, it was not the most comfortable of sleeping positions and Skye woke up stiff in the morning but she slept well with both her daughter and her wife safely within her sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed day one of Skimmons week, Argh! lol But hopefully I'll be able to write for the rest of the prompts :)


End file.
